cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica
|enemies = Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir|likes = Max, her family, cooking, swimming, ocean life, collecting seashells, her friends, flowers, sports, Chinese food|dislikes = Her sons fighting, violence, rudeness, disrespect, selfishness|powers = Master swimmer Cooking skills|fate = Continues to live happily with her family and friends}}'''Jessica '''is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. She's a young otter who marries Max and has two sons with him. She was the childhood friend of Giselle Wooten until her sudden death. Since then, she's been keeping her spirit alive by befriending her son, Matthew. Background When Jessica finished her cooking class for the year, she and her brother headed over to the beach for summer vacation. Upon arriving at Pawleys' Island, Jessica and her brother went to the shops, restaurants, theaters, museums and other tourist attractions. While she was at the beach, Jessica saw a lot of happily married otters with their children. She dreamed of meeting a otter and settling down with him and a family of her own. Today, she focuses on protecting her brother and keeping him out of trouble. On the first day of July, when Jessica was talking to a friend on the phone, she saw her brother drowning. Shocked, she quickly ran to the beach and stayed put on the sand as the lifeguard brought her brother to shore and revived him by giving him CPR. She caught the eye of the lifeguard, whose name was Max. While standing there silent, Jessica thanked the lifeguard for saving her brother and returned back to her beach house. As she walked back to her house, her coin purse slipped out of her purse and she didn't notice. While she was at her beach house, she was talking on the phone until she heard a knock at the door. She saw that it was Max, who had the pocketbook that she dropped. She thanked Max and allowed him to enter her house. Their friendly chat led to a date, the next night. During the date, the next night, the otters learned that they shared something in common. They both wanted to live a quiet life. The otters thought if they worked a little harder at their jobs, they could earn enough money to move out of Pawleys' Island and into the city of Columbia. For the next year, Jessica worked as a waitress at a restaurant. It was very complicated but the otters were able to earn enough money from their jobs. They moved to Columbia and began to start their new lives there. While they lived in Columbia, Jessica developed a friendship with Bency and Tia who were romantically linked to a gentleman. The girls would go out shopping, restaurants and especially to spas. Five years later, Max proposed to Jessica and she happily accepted his proposal. Sadly, as Jessica was setting out her perfume, she accidentally spilled some on her wedding dress. She tried to clean it with a wet wipe but it made it worse. Seeing that the wedding is in an hour, she feared that she'll never get her dress fixed in time for the wedding. She sat on the front porch, crying. Her childhood friend, Giselle came over and asked her what the problem was. She told Giselle that her wedding dress was ruined and that she'll never be able to fix it in time for the wedding. Giselle looked at the ruined dress and knew that she could fix it by sewing. In a master of time, Jessica and Giselle were able to fix the dress before the hour was up. She happily embraced Giselle for helping her fix her dress. Once arriving at the church, Jessica and Max were married and the moved to a house in downtown Columbia where they had Tommy and MJ as their only sons. Personality Jessica is a calm and beautiful otter with strong affections for her husband, sons and friends. When she meets someone, she is shown to be very sociable and gregarious towards the people, she meets. She enjoys going shopping, cooking, gardening, knitting and collecting seashells from the beach. Jessica is one of the Wooten females who are shown to be an example of grace and elegance. She believes that the flower in her hair represents her love for European culture. Jessica is shown to be a patient and calm motherly figure. However, she doesn't like her sons fighting with each other or being disrespectful towards each other, other people and especially towards her and her husband. In episodes like the "Personality Changer" Jessica does everything she can to help her sons if they're in distress. She tries to deescalate the problem and hates it when her son thinks that violence is the answer. Jessica is one of the Wooten characters who believes that violence isn't the answer to everything. As mentioned in her background, Jessica is shown to be very protective of her brother and after marrying Max, she's now protective of him, her sons and her friends. She's shown to be a loyal and supportive ally to Matthew since his mother practically saved her marriage. She assists him in the adventures that takes place in a certain episode. Physical appearance Jessica is a slender otter with white fur and black on her back. She has a blue flower on her left ear. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Jessica isn't seen until the ending of the film. She was helping Matthew and the gang remodel the house after Brodi and his family were adopted into the Wooten family. She is last seen dancing to the song "Family" with Max. Video Game Life Jessica is at the end of the film. She is playing different arcade games with her family and friends. The North Wooten Jessica serves as a minor character in the film. Later in the film, she helped Matthew save the world by changing the kids back to normal on the outskirts of Columbia. She is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Jessica serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Otters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Wooten characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Mustelidaes Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Animated characters Category:Chefs Category:Dancers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Spouses Category:Singing characters Category:American characters